victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cade
Cade is a term for the pairing of Cat Valentine 'and 'Jade West (C/'''at and J/ade').' Another term for this pairing is '''Jat (J/'ade and C/'at). Jat is often used to denote the pairing in videos and fanfiction, whereas Cade sees more frequent use in discussion. While Cade is the "official" name, both are generally acknowledged by the community. Cat and Jade seem to be good friends: Jade tones down her insults towards Cat, they express concern for the other's well-being, and stand up for each other when problems arise. Major Cade Moments Pilot *Cat is Jade's first pick for a partner when she does a 'drive-by acting' exercise in Improv class; Beck is her third pick. The Bird Scene *Jade performs a sketch with Cat in class. *Cat bumps into Jade when she stands up after Sikowitz hits her in the face with a ball, and Jade tolerates it. *Jade is annoyed and angry that Mr. Sikowitz hit Cat with a ball. *Jade invites Cat to have lunch with her. [[Stage Fighting|'Stage Fighting']] *Jade claps after Cat's performance. *Cat looks on during Jade's fight scene, and when Jade is hit, she runs to her and screams, "She's bleeding!" *Cat bluntly asks Tori why she hit Jade with a cane. [[The Birthweek Song|'The Birthweek Song']] *When Jade says "You people give me a rash", she looks at everyone, but Cat. *Likewise, Cat doesn't respond to the above; possibly she knows that she's not addressed, or she knows that Jade doesn't mean it. Tori the Zombie *At the close of the disco dance, the camera shows Cat moving to the back to dance with Jade. Robarazzi *The first scene of this episode marks Jade's first act of open hostility towards Cat. When Cat puts the item she bought on the lunch table, Jade asks her: "Is it a transporter from the future that can beam you to another table? 'Cause if it is, what button do I push?" Cat responds: "That's so hurtful!" *When Cat shows everyone the super juicer, Jade comments to Cat "You're so screwed up." Survival of the Hottest *When asked for Cat's number, Jade says she's already tried calling Cat. *Jade and Cat hug at the end of the episode. TheSlap.com Hints *Cat agrees that Beck shouldn't have joined TheSlap without telling her, and jokingly calls him a jerk. *Cat comments on Jade post, ( saying that she HATES babies ) and asks if she hates her profile because it has baby heads all over it. *Jade posts that mustard disgusts her and she hates the color pink. Cat comments that she's currently eating mustard and wearing the color pink, and she fears that Jade must hate her for this. As a response, Jade tells her that she has no idea of the hatred she has for most people ( she never includes Cat in this, though ). *Jade comments on Cat's profile video and says that she won't call it good, but she didn't hate it. *Beck tells Cat to consider this a HUGE compliment from Jade. *Jade suggests Cat be a cat for Halloween so she doesn't confuse herself. *Cat comments on Jade's message to Beck, curious as to why her and Beck broke up. *Cat and Jade are seen sitting together in a picture. *Jade writes how much she hates spring because of allergies, sun and stupid girls who go to the beach in tiny bikinis. Cat responds by inviting her to the beach and mentions she got a new bikini. *Cat and Jade sing back-up for Robbie on his song about strangers, and end up dancing. Cade 2.jpg Cade 4.jpg Cade Videos *Cat/Jade-Headlock *Victorious*="Headlock" by Imogen Heap *Cat/Jade-Suddenly I See (Victorious)="Suddenly I See" by KT Tunstall Notable Cade Fanfiction Cade archive on FanFiction.net *Terrible by hup123hup123slapslap *Perfectly Imperfect For You by lovelyMESS *Just a Cupcake by Falcon226 (in-progress) *Stockhom Syndrome by amberpire (deconstruction) Category: Pairings Category:Characters